pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Plasma
Team Plasma is the antagonistic team in the Unova Region and will appear in Pokemon Black and White. Their uniforms are based on Knights, as they try to enforce justice throughout Unova. They also seem to have a coat of arms on their chest, and an X on their hoods that may or may not be stitching. In a promotional video, it can be seen that there is a banner with their symbol on it with a crowd gathered around. You first meet them in Accumula Town. The name "Plasma" comes from a plasma torch which combines the electricity and fire, as Reshiram and Zekrom are Electric and Fire types. Altercations with the player Accumula Town They first appeared in Accumula Town giving the townspeople the speech about freeing their Pokemon. Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, tries to convince the people to free their Pokemon but they are left undecided. Team Plasma then left the scene in a formation. The player character and Cheren was watching the speech, including N, who introduces himself and challenges the player character to see how they raise their Pokemon. Dreamyard The player character and Bianca encounter Team Plasma next in the Abandoned Lot of Dreams where they try to kidnap a Munna to change the dreams of the people so they will release their Pokemon. The player character stops them and it eventually leads to one of the Plasma Grunts to hit the Munna. Ghetsis then appears and scolds them into hitting the Pokemon. The grunts run away and fails to use the Munna for their plans. Wellspring Cave Team Plasma was next seen in the Wellspring Cave where they had to resort kidnapping a little kid's Pokemon. The player challenges the Plasma grunts and even leads to a double battle with Cheren. Once defeated, they flee. Nacrene City The player character encounters N again and N challenges the player character to a battle. Once defeated, he tells you how friendly your Pokemon are. Team Plasma then appears and steals a skull of a fossil and flees to Pinwheel Forest. The player, along with Leonora, Burgh, Bianca, and Cheren team up to get the skull back. Pinwheel Forest The player is forced to take the long route through Pinwheel Forest to look for Team Plasma while Burgh cuts off their escape. The player fights through several plasma grunts with the last one having the skull. After defeating the grunt, a member of the Seven Sages appears and orders the grunt to give the skull back, stating that it is not what they are searching for. Castelia City In Castelia city, as the player enters the gym, Cheren talks with you and leaves. Burgh will exit the gym and tells you to go to a dock where you meet Iris and Bianca. Bianca says her Munna was kidnapped by team plasma. You find them in a building near the gym where Ghetsis makes a speech, gives Bianca's Munna back, and leaves. Liberty Garden Tower If you get the liberty ticket over wi-fi, you can go into Liberty Garden. Inside the tower there, Team Plasma is inside trying to kidnap Victini. You must fight a couple of grunts before facing Victini. Chargestone Cave In Chargestone Cave, the player must defeat several plasma grunts. At the end of the cave, N will challenge you to yet another battle. Mistralton City N appears outside of Mistralton city and tests the player and his/her Pokemon Dragonspiral Tower After beating Icirrus City Gym, Team Plasma attacks Dragonspiral Tower. The player must fight to the top of the tower. At the top N summons Reshiram/Zekrom (Reshiram in White, Zekrom in Black.). He then flies off on his dragon. Relic Castle At Relic Castle, in an attempt to get the Dark/Light stone, the player fights Team Plasma at Relic castle. At the bottom, Ghetsis informs you and Alder that the Dark/Light stone is not there. Opelucid City Immediately after entering Opelucid City, Ghetsis makes another speech to the people there. Unlike Accumula Town however, the people question whether they should free their, Pokemon. N's Castle (Spoilers) This is the castle that rises up and surrounds the Pokemon League on N's command. Ghetsis says that it has been being built for centuries, as a hideout for Team Plasma. Here, we can see that some Plasma members are beginning to regret their plans of separating Pokemon. The player explores the castle, where they meet the Dark Trinity, Ghetsis's henchmen, several times, telling the player to come face N. One member tells them of N's room in the castle, where everything is childish, as we soon find out that N is still young at heart. In the back, there sits N, where a scene of Reshiram/Zekrom is played, as a dramatic entry for N's deity. The players White/Dark Stone also flashes, and another Resiram/Zekrom scene plays for you. You must face the Pokemon, and befriend it to defeat N. After you face N, Ghetsis shows up and gives the story a real twist, saying that he is the REAL leader of Team Plasma. Then, you must face Ghetsis himself, finally. After that battle, Team Plasma is basically disassembled, and N get's on Reshiram/Zekrom's and rides away after talking with you about what he's seen in you. Then, the game is over. Sage Hunt ﻿After beating Ghetsis at N's castle, you restart at your room. Looker tells you that the sages are still on the lose (with the exception of Ghetsis who escaped after the events at N's castle.) The player must travel Unova and track down the six Sages. Each Sage will give you a TM before Looker arrests them. Motives They do want the Legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom to separate Pokemon and people, making the world "Black and White". N started these motives, and were to be strictly followed. The grunts, as well as N's right hand Commander, Ghetsis, enforced these motives throught Unova. When defeat N in his castle, Ghetsis says that N has lost sight of the common goal, and strips him of his title of "King". After the incident, N stops thinking like this, he disbands Team Plasma, leaves, and tells you he will travel the world searching for answers. Members *Ghetsis - (Commander and Right Hand) *N - (Leader of Team Plasma and captor of Zekrom/Reshiram.) Trivia *Team Plasma is the first team to have none of the admins battle the player character throughout the game.(Besides 1st Gen's Team Rocket)﻿ *The 'corruption' near the start of the Grunt Music (before the loop-point) could be a reference to the fact that Ghetsis is the one really controlling Team Plasma, not N, corrupting the real intentions of the team. *This is the first team that is trying to free all the pokemon and not enslave them. *The grunts look like they are in suits of armour. *Interesting, in the Dream Yard, Team Plasma kick a Munna for their own greedy needs, even though they are trying to free Pokemon from humans Gallery Game caractor p img04.jpg|Team Plasma in the Abandoned Lot of Dreams TeamPlasmaKing.jpg|Geechisu giving his speech to civilians Villan.jpg|Geechisu with N's Crown N and Zekrom.png|N Encounters Zekrom 6 Sages of Plasma.png|The 6 Sages of Team Plasma Godesses of Plasma.png|The Goddesses of Team Plasma N's Throne Room.png|N's Throneroom Zekrom Under N's Command.png|Zekrom Under N's Command Reshiram Under N's Command.png|Reshiram Under N's Command N Defeated.png|N's Defeat and Geechisu's Arrest White_Stone.png|White Stone Activating LittleN.png|Young N. CuteyN.png|N. Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Unova Region Category:Antagonists Category:Team Plasma